Slaves
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are sold as slaves. Will Merlin survie from his ruthless beatings? Will Arthur save him,will Arthur survive his own master? find out..READ..I'M SERIOUS!..DO IT! it is good. MERLIN PUPPYEYES T for safty: Beatings, Blood alot NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

SLAVES

DON'T KILL ME FOR I HAVE RETURNED! (Doges many objects) Okay who threw the chair? (Doges knives and duck from bullets) Okay then... you enjoy while I go buy a body plate, and then we will talk it over (ducks again) or not. I fixed a lot in this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes. The only thing I did was I fixed a lot in this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes.

"Gaius, do I have to," questioned the young warlock, who wished not to retrieve herbs form the forest.

"Yes now go," the physician did not to raise his voice only his eyebrows. Merlin tugged out room and nearly faces planting in to Arthur.

"Well, idiot you look better from last week." Arthur stated rather flatly; Merlin shrugged because he caught a hint of relief in his voice, but didn't think he would test it. Merlin kept walking when Arthur's hand came down hard on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To...go...get...herbs," asked the confused warlock.

"Fine, as long as you get you chores done," Arthur pushed the raven-haired boy in the back.

"Of course Arthur of course," Merlin reassured his master, before for running off.

Merlin strolled through the forest looking low on the ground, tripping over a few roots. Merlin finally found woodruff; he had to do this every week. He felt a harsh sting in his neck. By instinct he reached up to feel, a dart. Merlin struggled to pull it out, while his vision blurred terribly. He fell from his knees on to his stomach, watching as a man dressed all in black came closer. Unconscious.

~~

Gaius paced uneasily, "Merlin should have been back by now"

"Mer- Gaius where is my manservant?" Arthur asked with a peeved expression. "He's been gone all day!"

"I know that's what worries me." In response Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "I only sent him for woodruff; he should be back. Arthur-," Arthur cut the physician off.

"I know I'll look for him, what path did he take?"

"East out of Camelot, look off the path, he could have gotten hurt."

"Knowing Merlin, he probably did!" Arthur said exiting.

Searching the ground for any sign of his half-witted servant, Arthur saw the small burlap sack Merlin always put herbs in. He'd been kidnapped. Arthur quickly searching for a struggle, nothing was there. Arthur searched for tracks, none. 'What, Why...why Merlin, he's a servant.' Arthur thought. His next thought was, 'my neck...a...a...dart?'

~~

Merlin woke to the sound of rattling chains, and creaking wood. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing: Buff men, with scars. This scared Merlin; after all he was thin and had no muscle what so ever. Heavy chains weighed down his wrist and torso. All the men gave him odd stares, why would a runt be in a bounty wagon? Taking a second glace around he saw a dirty blonde mop that was awaking.

"Mer...Merlin," Arthur questions, eyes still crusted with sand.

"Arthur," Merlin yelled. "You're here? Wait...why are you here?" Merlin became confused, well, more confused. Arthur quickly dawned a peeved expression, one he often used with Merlin.

"You really are an Idiot aren't you, _Mer_lin?" Merlin stared blankly before asking what. "I'm here to _save _you."

"You're saving me by getting yourself caught," Merlin half-joked. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Were you runts from," A man who was about three times bigger than Merlin.

"Camelot, mate, how about you," Arthur stated causally. Merlin blinked, Arthur usually send he was the prince of Camelot, by now.

"Camelot, eh, Wow how'd you end you getting caught?"

"Stealing from the king, my idiot friend here," Arthur gestured to Merlin with a dazed, blank look on his face. Arthur was a good liar, Merlin almost believed him. "Made too much noise and now were here."

"He didn't execute you?" The thug had a hint of suspicion.

"Clearly not," Arthur bit his tongue. 'He's a bigger idiot then Merlin!' Thought Arthur before countering, "He was going to but just handed us over to the bounty hunter. Uther wanted us to pay with sweat for what we did."

The oaf seemed pleased, 'Arthur did it, that guy believed him. But a bounty hunter, it was a bounty cage?' Merlin yelled in his head, but he feared it was much worse than that.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Gaius and Gwen scurried across an open field. "Thank you for letting me come with you." Gwen said laughing.

"Yes, it's good to have company once in a while. But, I worry for the boys."

"I'm sure that Arthur drug Merlin hunting, or something." Gwen said reassuring her old friend.

"Perhaps you're right," Gaius said picking up a small plant.

"What's going on over there, Gaius" Gwen said fearfully.

Gaius looked up disapprovingly, "A slave trade, don't get too close.

~0000000000000000000~

"All right the price is fifty coins no less, for Neckerchief." Spoke the harsh voice of the trader.

"Fifty, for that runt, he hasn't got any meat on those bones!" Merlin shifted uncomfortably, his shirt and jacket hung of his wrists. Exposing his very thin chest, you were able to see his ribs.

"Yes, but he make a good hand-servant." Spoke the trader pushing Merlin in the back. Merlin took a few steps to gain his balance. Arthur watched from a lower advantage point, how his servant was kicked and made fun of. Merlin bit his lip not daring to speak.

Gwen took one final close look. "Gaius, there's a boy that looks like Merlin, he even has a neck cloth." Gwen said thoughtfully, squinting.

"That's because...it...it is Merlin!" Gaius said as he 'ran' over to the discussing meeting. "I'll pay it," Gaius called. The old voice made Merlin's head pop up. Merlin's lips tugged at the corners. 'Gaius is going to free us, yes!' Merlin screamed in his head.

"Alright, fifty going once, going twice, so-," the trader was cut off.

"A hundred," a deep voice bellowed. Merlin's smile quickly reseeded. Gaius gave a pitiful look shaking his head. Merlin swore under his breath, closing his eyes. "Yes he will fit the job perfectly." The man's voice was sly and cold. Merlin could have sworn that there was a slug living in his mouth, his voice was so slimy.

"Sold," Spoke the trader. Merlin looked back at Arthur as he was pushed down at the knees of his 'Master.' Arthur lurched, but someone pulled the blonde's shoulder back.

"Merlin," Arthur yelled, "Run, go, and get out!" Gaius looked to see the blonde prince, fighting to free himself. Merlin looked back but didn't move. "Go, you idiot, get up and run. _Mer_lin, go," Arthur spoke with authority. Someone finally shoved Arthur to the ground, shutting the prince up. Yet Merlin, just looked down no pep or zest.

"That's right, boy," the man grabbed Merlin's hair, looking dead in his face. A whimper came forth from Merlin's lips. "You know where you belongs." Merlin showed no fear, he barely grunted.

"Now, time for this piece of work," grunted the man pulling Arthur up in front of the crowd. Gaius looked over to see the prince, with wild eyes and hair sticking up in odd angles. Gwen was already in tears, but this pushed her to the limit. Plunging herself into Gaius' chest she gave in to heavy sobs.

"Two-hundred," someone piped immediately. A shaggy man, deepest voice Merlin had ever heard.

"That's the best offer I've gotten all day!" Yelled the trader, "Anything higher, Come on, he has the strength of a horse"

"Two-fifty, for the blonde," someone else called.

"Alright, two-fifty, going once, twice, sold!"

Arthur's 'master' put shackles on him and strung him to the horse. Merlin's did the same except Merlin's hands were closer to his body. Arthur's hands and arms were outstretched because it would be harder for the prince to escape. Merlin and Arthur met again at a fork in the path. Both men stared at each other, both showed determination. One nodding to the other, each making the mental pact: We will find each other and make back to Camelot _alive. _Merlin quirked a small smile before he was jerked forward by the horse. Merlin and Arthur separated by a tree line heading in opposite directions.

Merlin plodded slowly behind the horse not paying any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly the horse bolted a couple of steps causing Merlin to fall in the mud, or what he thought was mud until he smelt it. As he slowly got up he could hear the man laugh, a cold, uncaring laugh.

Gaius and Gwen in shock ran back to Camelot as fast as they could. Running to tell the King what had happened to his son.

~~

So what do you think? Review so I can know how I'm doing. And tell me if you like it! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Slaves-2

So this will be a POV of Merlin's experience of slave life. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The walk was long and strenuous, can't tell how many times he made me fall. He enjoyed it, my yelps of surprise to my groans as I got up. I admit it, I was terrified. What scared me more was Arthur, what would happen to him? I know, I know, I should be worried for me right? No, I was more worried for the prince. I would have to save him. I lifted my hand and concentrated, then I jumped the shackles flashed gold. Sealed, with magic, I cursed softly. Someone set this up, but who? Someone wants me to suffer, and…die.<p>

We arrived at a camp, a nice tent in the center. The man held maybe my shoulder, pushing me in to the tent. A woman walked out to the shadows, not any women, Nimueh. "Ni…Nimueh," I asked, it sounded more like a squeak.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, nice to see you," she spoke fluently. I blinked, I was not about to say it back. "What, don't have anything to say?"

"To you," I snapped.

"Come now, Merlin, don't be sour. This," she gestured around her. "Can all be escaped if you join me." She is crazy if she think I'll join her.

"Never," I barked, oddly I felt no fear.

"Well I tried poisoning you, leading you on impossible quests," Nimueh's voice heightened then fell. "So I thought I do it myself, _Slave_" Wait, did…she just call me slave? "Now, bow before your master."

I was resilient, "Never, never will I comply with you, witch."

"Fine, Bernard," she snapped her fingers. Next thing I knew sharp pain filled the back of my legs. My legs crumbled beneath me. I looked up at her, trying not to show pain. "I said bow," she sneered, bearing her teeth. Then Nimueh struck me in my stomach. My faces finally meet the dirt, and then she laughed. I let myself whimper, but only a small one. "That's better, now you will be my…Man-servant."

"But…I'm Arthur's Man-servant," I stuttered stupidly.

"Were…Were his man-servant. Now you're mine and he's someone else's… How does it feel?" She stepped closer.

"How does what feel, Nimueh," I half growled looking up in confusion.

"You, to be kneeling at my feet, having to obey to my every command? Or, that your that beloved prince, is doing the same at someone else feet." Nimueh, she…she was right, Arthur, Is in the same trouble I am. Maybe more, he better built then I, so they push more work on him, eventually….killing him. I…I'm getting ahead of myself, right? I mean, he is Arthur Pendragon, one of the greatest knights ever. Also the bravest man I know…don't tell him that. "Well," She raised an eyebrow. "scyfe wio ælesæcer," she spoke freely. I felt my body slam agonist the ground. She said, 'push towards ground.' "Well," she asked more harshly. I didn't answer, I couldn't…I wouldn't. I focused on the chains again. Nothing, but a flash of gold to prove they were sealed.

"Trying to escape are we?" She asked bent over her face in mine. "Well we can't have that. Agensendan hine hrycy", I know this spell it a sleep spell. It is oneof the few that can work on me. "*cyninyæoe Hine op mumera, carcernpeostu ælfsogooa bebugan hine." I felt it the spell cut off, me slipping in to unconsciousness.

ARTHUR TIME_

There I was, standing at the mouth of a castle. Clearly outside the boundaries of Camelot and Cendred's. Now yes I was nervous, but you can see the difference between the man who bought me and the man that bought Merlin. Merlin's man planned on working him to death. Or maybe just looking for a person to kill, either way, Merlin did not have very long. I was going to be a servant, ironic. He pulled me in to a dirty throne room. A man stared at him with the only thing clean; in my opinion was the crown. I was placed in from of him, kneeling by force. Whoever he was he must of recognized me because he began to smile, evilly. I tried to hold back fear, staring, both set of eyes locked.

"I know you, your Uther's son, Arthur." He spoke with a grainy, cold, harsh voice tha cut the air like a knife.

"Yes, I am and who, might you be?" I winched at my own voice it seemed to echo forever.

"King Nathaniel, of Baracross."

"I've never heard of this place." Baracross, what a stupid name; Camelot, now that's a real name.

"That's because your idiot father decided, 20 years ago, to vanish all connections with magic from his kingdom." The man snarled.

"Hey, watch I can have you executed for saying that!" I growled.

"How do you expect to get away? You are surrounded by my guards, my army, my people in my Kingdom." I blinked in shock. He…was right. I wasn't in any power slot. "Now go to the kitchen and get my breakfast."

"Why," well why should I? "I'm the Prince on Camelot, tell a servant to do it."

"I just did," he snarled in my face, "Go, now."

Sorry it took so long. I have not had enough time as I would like. But here you go. A little eye-opener for Arthur. BUT Nimueh, oh-no is Merlin doomed? So I guess this is place somewhere in season 1.

I would really appreciate if you review. Do it or Merlin dies…and possibly Arthur. No joke *grabs Merlin by the scruff of his neck.

Merlin: please review, she's crazy.

Me: *Does the finger gun thing at Merlin's head* I'll do man I'll do it !


End file.
